Brother Desire
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: They were just a couple of teenagers when everything started. Slash. Incest. Explicit. Johns/Brian. *The Brothers Johns; Part 4*


**A/N: Thanks to MsWriter07 for all the help with this one. Like Brian's Omegas, this one was basically finished, and while it was a bit more difficult, I managed to get it done. Honestly, I thought it was going to take me much longer than this to even **_**think **_**about writing F&F stuff again, but I've been tentatively looking at a few of my more happy projects. Not quite ready to tackle them just yet, but I figure after these few Riddick oneshots I should feel better about doing them by then. Thanks for hanging in there y'all, and hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Just a simple stop-over. A place to dock for a few hours to refuel the ship and to grab some food and a couple drinks. Except, naturally, the Johns brothers picked the wrong bar to walk into. Nothing could ever be easy, could it? They'd just been trying to get home- having spent time with their father after the Riddick capture- so they could go on that vacation they'd promised themselves. But _no… _ _That _would have been too simple.

Instead, they found themselves running from a bunch of lowlifes. It didn't help that they had left their gear- vests, weapons, everything- on the skiff, save for a pistol each. "Fuck!" Billy growled as he spotted someone, whirling around. Except he took two bullets- one to the abdomen and the other to the shoulder. Falling back, he impacted the ground hard.

"Billy!" Brian popped off a few rounds of his own, killing the shooter as well as two others that tried to get around them. Seeing they were clear, he dropped to a knee, hands pressing hard against the wounds, but the crimson liquid only oozed between his fingers. "Billy!" The grey eyes looking back were wide in shock, and as he tried to speak, blood trickled from his mouth.

"No, no, no… Hang on! Let's get you out of here!" As he went to attempt and pull his brother up though, he caught movement. Bringing his gun to bear, it was trained on another of the scum from the bar, only he was far from alone. In fact, it seemed as though they were surrounded, more and more people stepping from the shadows. He was outgunned, and Brian knew it.

Looking down at his brother, he watched the light fading from his eyes. Brian's chest hurt and tears pricked the corner of his eyes. There was a fire there all the same as he looked back at the man in front of him defiantly. "I'm not living without my brother," he spoke, voice unwavering as he tossed the pistol to the ground. He held his arms out to the side in invitation. "So you may as well shoot me too."

"No problem," the man answered evenly, firing his gun.

Brian gasped at the pain in his chest. He clutched at it instinctively, feeling hot liquid coming out. Falling on his side, he found himself right next to his brother, blood mixing with his on the ground. "Love you Billy," he managed to whisper, fingers threading with those of his brother.

The last thing he saw before the darkness took him were those blue-grey eyes looking right back at him.

* * *

_Ten years previous..._

Billy laid awake on the bed he shared with his younger brother. They had recently shoved their two beds together in order to make one large one, being that they were getting too big to share otherwise. The idea of sleeping alone after so many years of falling asleep beside the other was simply not an option.

Sighing, Billy's head turned to gaze at the sleeping blonde beside him. Brian had shot up over the past year- legs a mile long, lanky, and slightly awkward. Although he was starting to fill out, gaining lean muscle from training with Billy and their father. His wispy curls were falling into his eyes, and the elder brushed them aside gently without thought.

There was a soft smile on Brian's face as he rolled onto his side, his arm flopping around Billy's waist. Their faces were inches apart and the elder smiled at the intimate contact. The scent of Brian's shampoo tickled his nose- sandalwood. He closed his eyes, sighing in contentment as he rolled to pull his brother closer.

That was when he felt it, and his eyes shot open in surprise. Brian had a hard-on that was now poking into his thigh. It should have been awkward but instead, Billy felt a wave of heat pass over him. He bit his lower lip to muffle the moan, squeezing his eyes shut.

_No, no, no… _He couldn't be having these feelings- not about his little brother. He was Brian's protector, his best friend, his… his everything. Billy's eyes widened as those words came to him in his brother's own voice. Brian had said that just the other day- _"You're my everything… Y'know that Billy?" _He couldn't do this, couldn't have these reactions.

It seemed Brian had other ideas on the matter, his hips pressing against him, seeking friction. When he found it, he let out a soft moan, warm breath tickling Billy's face. It only caused the elder to grit his teeth more, repeating to himself over and over not to react. His body was having a different opinion if his wakening erection was anything to go by.

Hand falling to Brian's hip, the dirty blonde gave it a harsh squeeze, both being turned on and trying to wake his brother before things went too far. Grunting, Brian woke, confused blue eyes gazing back at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice laced with sleep.

Billy couldn't find words to answer, so instead he nodded towards the issue. It took the blonde a few moments to wake up enough to follow, and only after Billy moved his own hips a bit to draw his attention. Brian's blush was so fierce it could be seen in the darkened room with only the city lights peeking through their window.

Realizing the situation, Brian sucked in a deep breath. Keeping their hips pressed together, his blush was still hot on his cheeks but he figured he had one shot at this, to show his brother how much he loved him. "Bri?" Billy's voice broke in confusion, and the younger only tightened his hold around his brother's waist. "_Brian…_" he breathed, eyes screwing shut. "What are you doing?"

By way of answer, Brian closed the remaining distance between them, pressing their lips together. Billy froze, and the blonde had a moment of panic. His heart rose to his throat and his stomach dropped out. What if he was rejected? That thought made him pull away, preparing to go die of embarrassment in the bathroom.

As he tried to move though, Billy's hand latched onto his hip and he looked up to meet blue-grey eyes. He squirmed under that questioning gaze, though it didn't seem his elder brother knew how to respond. Brian cursed quietly, figuring he'd already made a fool of himself, so he decided to throw it all on the line.

Brian pounced on his brother, pressing him back into the mattress as he straddled his waist. Before Billy could say a word, lips were on his again, more sure this time. The younger knew exactly what he wanted- what he'd been wanting for some time- and that was Billy. All of him.

He loved his brother, probably deeper than anyone else would- or even _could_- understand. Brian would do anything for Billy. He had been by his side, watched his back, and trusted him with his own. Billy was the standard by which he measured their classmates against. He had attempted to look at other potential dates, but they never could compete. No, Billy was the end all, be all for him.

Not helping himself, Billy started to kiss back. He was taken off-guard by his little brother's tenacity, but it was quickly drowned out by his own rising desire. In the back of his head, that tiny voice was saying this was wrong, that this was his _brother_. In the end though, it didn't seem to matter. He knew the want that had been rising within himself, growing every time he looked Brian's way. Attempting to push him onto others, making him unattainable, none of that seemed to work. Suddenly, Billy didn't care if it ever did- he knew what he desired.

"Brian…" he panted, breaking the kiss.

However, the blonde didn't give him a chance to reply. "I love you Billy." He was breathing heavier, eyes locking with Billy's. "Please…" It came out raspy and desperate, Brian rolling his hips forward a bit. "_Please… _say you love me."

Hands came up to cup Brian's face, drawing him closer. This time it was Billy who initiated the kiss. Rather than hard and needy, it was soft and loving. The emotion put behind it caused Brian to choke a moment, a few tears spilling from his eyes. "Always love you, Bri," he whispered softly in the young teen's ear.

Brian clung to him, whimpering in relief. Hugging him back, the elder of the pair ran his hands along the other's spine. He buried his nose into the curve of Brian's neck, taking in more of his freshly bathed scent. It felt so good to have him wrapped in his arms- so _right_- but then, it always had.

After a few moments, Billy took the initiative and rolled them, reversing their positions. He looked down at his brother, eyes glistening. He brushed a trail of tears away on Brian's cheekbone before leaning in to kiss the other.

Too focused on the comfort aspect, Billy didn't notice as his brother's hands began to wander. One grabbed hold of his ass, squeezing before pushing them more together. The dirty blonde gasped in surprise at the wonderful friction he felt, realizing his own cock was just as hard as Brian's, which pressed against his hip. "Need you," Brian hissed out. "Please."

"You sure you want this?" Billy somehow managed, bracing himself to hover above him. "If we do this… There's no goin' back Bri. You'll be mine. You understand?"

Brian nodded, the hand not on his butt circling the back of his neck. "That's what I want Billy," he assured softly. The elder gazed at him for a few more moments, letting that sink in, to settle in his chest. As it did, there was a warmth that spread out over him and he smiled, giving a curt nod.

"Alright Bri," he whispered. "We have to do this right though… take it slow."

He sat back on his haunches, considering the situation for a moment. Neither of them had ever had sex. The only action they'd had was their own hands- which Billy had been privy to overhearing on occasion. And boy did _that _thought make his cheeks heat up. Reality was though that they knew very little of what they were doing.

"Shit," Billy hissed out. "No lube." It looked like there was only so much activity they were doing that night. Granted, that would be more than anything either had done before. He supposed the only question was where to start…

"Look in my drawer," Brian replied, nodding his head towards his nightstand. Billy furrowed his brows in question but did so. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for as he shifted around some junk. That was, until he spotted the small tube of liquid.

Billy pulled it out, holding it up with an eyebrow raised. "_Really_?"

The blonde only gave him a radiating smile, one that always took Billy's breath away. This time was no exception and he faltered for a moment. "Come on," Brian spoke, tugging off his brother's shirt. "I think we both need this."

All rational thought went right out the window and Billy wasn't bound to argue with that. He peeled off Brian's shirt as well, starting on his sleep pants. When his brother laid there naked on the bed, Billy paused. The sight was like a dream, Brian stretched out wanting… for _him._ "You're so beautiful, Bri," he found himself breathing out.

Brian only cocked his head, giving him a cheeky grin. He sat up, grabbing hold of the elder's hips, playing with the waistband of his pants. "I'm awkward," he argued. "You're the one that's beautiful." Leaning in, Brian kissed along his jaw.

"No you're not." Billy nuzzled into his cheek, threading his fingers through blonde curls.

"If you say I'm an ugly duckling becoming a swan," Brian snarked, "I'm gonna deck you."

Laughing at that, Billy kissed him softly. As he went to reply though, Brian was pulling him out of his pants. "How do you wanna do this?" Billy asked as he adjusted to allow his pants to be completely shed, joining the other clothing on the floor.

"Well… You're supposed to stretch me first so it doesn't hurt so much." It was said nonchalantly, but Billy could see the bright flush on his brother's cheeks as he rocked backwards.

"So… You want me to be on top?" he clarified, blushing himself. Brian nodded and grabbed hold of his brother's arm as he laid back down, pulling him with him. Swallowing hard, Billy took a deep breath and nodded.

It wasn't as though either of them had had sex before, so this was completely new territory. Outside what they'd either read, watched, or talked about with their peers, they'd had no practical firsthand knowledge. It was making them both nervous and despite being painfully hard, they were both faltering a bit when it came to following through.

Needing relief, and thinking of a way to take the edge off, Billy slotted his body with his brother's, leaning down to kiss him. Brian gasped into his mouth as their leaking members brushed against each other. Not that Billy was keeping quiet, moaning loudly as his hand wrapped around them both.

Whimpering, Brian thrust up, savoring the friction. It wasn't what he'd had in mind, but he wasn't about to turn it down either. He needed to come so bad that it was making him ache, and his hand threaded with Billy's, increasing the pressure. He loved the small hitch in his brother's breath, looking up into deep blue-grey eyes.

The heated look in Billy's eyes, coupled with a slight twist of the hand, had the younger coming hard, covering both their hands. He dropped back onto the bed, opening his eyes just in time to watch his brother come undone as well. It was a beautiful sight, watching Billy's face go lax with pleasure, body sagging against his.

As he moaned his brother's name, Billy was suddenly glad their dad was out of town on a hunt with his team. He rarely went out over the years they were growing since their mom had died. Now that they were old enough to stay home by themselves without- _hopefully_- burning the place down, Boss had taken to going out on some longer hunts, though still nothing of the month long- or longer- trips he used to go on. If this was the result of those trips, well, the elder was hoping their dad would be gone _a lot _more often.

Still breathing a bit heavier, the pair looked at each other and smiled. "Mmm, beautiful Bri," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek. He placed a tender kiss to his lips before sitting back. Their stomachs and hands were both sticky, but completely worth it. Billy wasn't so worried about the rest of things anymore. Oh, he was still a bit nervous- understandably so- but the worst of his nerves were gone.

"Think you can keep going?" he asked Brian.

The younger answered by sitting up and pulling him into a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. Brian's clean hand slipped into the other's shorter curls. "Ready when you are," he murmured against his lips before he started to explore with his tongue again.

"Where'd you learn to kiss?" Billy joked, slightly breathless as he pulled away.

"Uhh, do you really want me to answer that?" The dirty blonde growled then, fingers digging possessively into his hips. That only made Brian laugh, quick to clear things up by saying, "No one's kissed _me._ I just may have watched some people is all."

Billy raised a brow. "Do I even wanna know?"

"That study hall period is boring," Brian answered, shrugging his shoulders. "So a bunch of us go out behind the bleachers and smoke and whatever. And, well…" Brian had probably learned more in study hall than that ridiculous sex education class he'd been subjected to the previous year.

That made Billy laugh, relaxing his hold as his hands began to explore his brother's body. "I'll ignore the fact you just admitted to picking up my habit and be thankful for the kissing lessons."

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't smoke with 'em, just hang out. The recruiter I talked to said to stay away from that shit if I wanna pass all the physicals and tests they put you through to get in the Marines."

Nodding, Billy didn't reply. He and Boss had already discussed Brian's _ambitions _of joining the Marines after graduation. Well, Boss had discussed it; Billy had ranted and then stormed out of the room. It seemed his brother was onto his sobering mood and quickly tugged him back in to show him more of the kissing techniques he'd picked up during study hall.

As they continued to explore the other's body with hands and mouth, they started to nip and suck on various places. They were quickly becoming hard again, reminded of it as Billy's erection rubbed at his brother's inner thigh while he peppered his torso with kisses that had Brian squirming. "Come on, Billy," he groaned out in frustration.

Nodding, Billy located the tube of lubricant lying on the bed, squeezing some onto his fingers. He honestly wasn't sure how much he was supposed to use, and he probably had too much, but he'd rather that than hurt his brother. Wetting his lips, he looked to Brian in silent permission, and the blonde nodded in return, spreading his legs to give him access.

The pad of his finger pushed along the ring of Brian's opening, and he bit down on his lower lip as he tried to push in. Brian gasped a little in surprise, causing him to withdraw. "S'ok," Billy tried to assure, even though he wasn't feeling so confident himself. "Just relax, ok?" _That's what yer s'pposed to do, right? _Brian nodded all the same, taking a deep breath.

As he was letting it out, he could feel Billy's finger pushing into him again and he reminded his body not to tense. It took a few tries, but once past the ring of muscle, the finger slid in easy. Brian stiffened momentarily in surprise and Billy- who seemed just as taken back- waited until he relaxed again to attempt moving.

It was a bit weird and uncomfortable at first. Honestly, Brian wasn't sure what the big deal was if this was all there was to it. Maybe pleasure for the person who topped, but what was so… Brian gasped and about shot off the bed when a second finger was slipped in. There was a stretch and slight burn, but nothing painful. In fact, it had felt tentatively good.

Billy has stilled with his reaction, gazing at him in concern. "Do that again," Brian encouraged. Pulling his fingers out a bit, the elder then pushed them back in, twisting a little. Letting out a soft moan, Brian wiggled a bit, enjoying the tingle of his nerve endings. That made Billy smile slightly, knowing his brother was enjoying it.

"Do you think I need to do more?" he asked Brian. The way his brother was starting to move with his slow rhythm, feeling the muscles fluttering around his fingers, was enough to make him hungry for more. He knew he had to make things right though, lest he hurt Brian.

"I dunno," the blonde answered honestly. "I guess it couldn't hurt?"

Nodding, Billy removed his fingers momentarily to add some more lubricant. He pushed the two easily back in, the muscles there relaxed and used to the intrusion now, before slowly working in a third. Brian threw his head back onto the pillow, exposing the line of his throat. Without thought, Billy leaned over him, licking a path up the length and curve of it, smiling at the long moan it pulled from Brian.

It wasn't long before the younger was begging, wanting more than just Billy's fingers. It was just becoming too much and he needed to feel all of his brother. Billy grinned, whispering, "I've got you Bri." Sitting back, the elder added even more lube to his aching erection, gasping at the cold and soft touch of his hand. "Say somethin' if it hurts, ok?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Brian groused, squirming a bit in anticipation.

"I'm doin' this right," Billy shot back. It wasn't like he was in any less of a predicament than Brian was.

The blonde only whined, "_Billy, please…"_

Giving in, he lined himself up and started to press against Brian's hole, surprised when it gave so easily. Gasping at the tight heat surrounding him, it quickly turned into a moan. It was answered by one from his brother who was quietly begging for him to keep going. Bracing his arms on either side of Brian, he did just that, slowly pushing in more and more, deeper until he couldn't go any further.

Billy chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the other's reaction. Brian arched closer to his brother, and quirked his lips into a small smile to show he was still okay. The elder grinned, leaning down to kiss the blonde. When Brian moved his hips, Billy felt his dick brush against Brian's inner passage and moaned the younger's name, Brian only murmured, "Move please?"

Bracing his arms again, Billy pulled himself almost all the way out and pushed back in gently. Brian's hands were gripping at his lower back and the elder kept repeating the motion, rolling his hips more as he got into a rhythm. Brian took a deep breath and clenched around his brother, the move sealing his fate for the duration of their love-making

Groaning as Brian's inner muscles squeezed tightly around his erection, Billy quickened the pace. Brian's hands ran along his brother's body, Billy's mouth finding the blonde's collarbone. Brian let out a whimper as the other's tongue and teeth played havoc on his nerve endings. _"Billy-boy..."_ Brian moaned as he wrapped one of his legs around said teen's thighs.

Feeling his brother's body clench around him like a boa constrictor, Billy knew they were getting close to the end. His breath was creating a moist patch against Brian's neck and his hips were thrusting in a sporadic rhythm, skin slapping against skin as they both panted.

There was no chance for Billy, and he recognized the tightening in his lower back. "_Brian…_" He whimpered and with just a few more deep thrusts he was coming hard, howling his brother's name. He was rolling his hips, riding the waves of pleasure.

Brian felt the hot cum filling him, dripping down along his inner thighs. He groaned, pushing back even more into his brother. Not leaving him behind, Billy took hold of his erection, and he barely had to stroke it before Brian was coming once more in his hand. He whispered Billy's name over and over again as he came down, sinking into the mattress.

"I love you Bri," he murmured into his ear.

He could feel Brian's smile against his cheek as he replied, "Love you too Billy."

As they were getting their breathing under control, Billy slid off his brother, lying down next to him. He grunted when he felt something poking into his back and fished around to retrieve the sticky bottle of lube. "How the fuck did you have this and I not know?" He thought about it and quickly amended himself. "Better question… who the _fuck _were you planning to screw?"

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "Only you Billy…" He lowered his voice, repeating, "Only you."

Smiling at the answer, Billy leaned over and kissed him softly. Brian scooted closer, curling up in his brother's embrace. Neither really cared too much about the mess at that point- they'd worry about cleaning up later. For then, they wanted to savor the moment, holding each other close.

Nothing was ever going to be the same between them again.

* * *

_One year later..._

"Mmm, _Brian,_" he groaned, trying hard not to thrust forward. "Damn that tongue of yours." His brother knew just how to drive him crazy. It was amazing how they could do that, how they just seemed to know exactly what the other wanted at any given time. Then again, it wasn't as though they were new to this either.

"You like my tongue," the blonde retorted, licking a long stripe pointedly up the length of Billy's member.

The elder only shuddered as he was taken back in Brian's mouth, leaning back against the shower wall again. He certainly hadn't been expecting any shower action, but then with their father out of town he really should have known better. It was practically the only time they ever had to make love. Not that they didn't try to fool around a bit- it was just harder was all, and they knew they could never pull off intercourse with him in the bedroom next to theirs.

"You're gonna… gonna make me…"

Brian only sucked harder, apparently making him come being the point. When he went off, his younger brother only pulled him closer, swallowing every drop he could get. And didn't that sight just want to make him come undone all over again. "Wicked brat," he muttered, though Brian simply smirked as he stood back up, pinning him to the wall to kiss him hungrily.

Billy could taste himself on his brother's tongue and moaned into the kiss. He let Brian have control easily, allowing his body be manipulated as a knee slipped between his legs, spreading them apart. Brian broke the kiss to move to his neck, peppering it with kisses before getting to his ear where he licked around the shell of it.

"Wanna try somethin' new, Billy-boy?" he whispered.

Grabbing hold of Brian's hips, he pulled him in flush, the blonde's own erection pressed between them. "What's that baby?"

"I wanna make love to you…"

Billy furrowed his brows in confusion. "That's nothing new." As Brian met his gaze, pressing against him just a bit more, he suddenly caught on to what the other meant. "You mean you want top?" Brian nodded, biting at his lower lip in a moment's hesitation. The dirty blonde smiled though. "Course you can, baby. Whatever you want…"

The smile on Brian's face was the same one that could get his brother to do just about anything. Hell, it'd probably get him to walk naked through the school if it meant getting to see Brian that utterly happy. "Yeah?" he made sure. "You don't mind."

"No, course not." He chuckled a bit, ruffling his hair. "Why would I?" Brian shrugged. Placing their foreheads together, Billy suggested, "Why don't we finish our shower _later._" No sense if they were just going to get dirty again anyway.

Drying off quickly, they walked naked across the hall to their room. Brian was rubbing the towel on his head, looking slightly nervous about the whole thing. Deciding to put him at ease, Billy quipped, "What took you so long anyway?" In honesty, he'd thought about it before, but Brian had never given him any indication that he was interested in it. And it wasn't as though they didn't have plenty of other sexual options to explore already so the elder had just let it alone.

Sighing, Brian wrapped the towel behind his neck, admitting, "Didn't really feel like I could, I guess." Before his brother could get the wrong idea, he quickly added, "Not that you wouldn't let me, just that…" He sighed. "I dunno."

Frowning, Billy walked over and slipped an arm around his brother's waist. "I think you do."

Brian huffed, knowing better than to think he could keep anything from the other. Billy could always read him like a book. "Just, y'know I never really thought I was good enough for you, or beautiful, or anythin' like that, even when you told me."

His brother would say it all the time, but all Brian had been able to see was an awkward looking teen. Billy had been right though, that he would fill out and whatnot- he'd done just that over the summer. He barely recognized his reflection as the same gangly teen that he was when they first started sleeping together, when they'd become a couple.

"You are," Billy insisted, nuzzling into his curls.

"Yeah, _now _maybe."

"Always."

Brian sighed, shaking his head. He knew Billy was being sincere, even if he could never agree with him. "The thought that you'd want _me…_ Some, gawky little thing that looked like a twig, instead of, well, anyone else really… I just…" He sighed heavier that time, pulling away to sit on the end of the bed.

"Why would I need anyone but you, Bri? You're the only person I've ever wanted…"

"And you're mine," he whispered softly in reply.

"So then… What's the problem?"

"Just never had the confidence before now I guess."

Billy sighed in exasperation. He'd always hated it when his brother got down on himself. Since he'd filled out, being able to stand toe-to-toe with their peers now, Billy couldn't deny that his brother had seemed to break out of his shell a bit more. Though, he had no idea that Brian contributed most of that to Billy himself.

He bent over, putting his lips next to Brian's ear. "Make love to me, Bri…" was all he whispered.

* * *

_Five years later…_

They were getting ready to kiss their short military careers goodbye, despite the urging from their superiors to stay on with them. In their two years in the MP's though, Brian had realized that while he enjoyed the military life, he was tired of having to lie to everyone, including himself. They couldn't be themselves there.

It seemed their father's career path was to become their own. After training with Boss, they could go on their own and finally have the life they'd been wanting. Brian was tired of hiding, as well as Billy, but the younger felt the strain more.

It was after yet another one of their fellow MP's had announced he was getting married and Brian had slunk off, that Billy really wished for a smoke, despite quitting years before due to his brother's urging. He just had the feeling he would need one after the conversation he just knew was coming.

He trailed Brian through the dark out to the edge of the base, the blonde's fingers slipping through the chain-link fence. Billy stepped up behind him, fingers threading with his own. "Baby?"

"Why can't we have that?" Brian blurted out.

Billy sighed, nuzzling into his cheek. "I know," he murmured. "Don't you think I want that too?" Even though same sex marriage was recognized in about every system, there were certainly none they knew of that would take kindly to brothers wanting to marry. Even if there were, it wouldn't be recognized anywhere else and they'd be opening themselves to ridicule- and Billy wouldn't put his brother through that.

Feeling his brother start to shake, holding back tears, Billy pressed closer to him. He hooked his chin over his shoulder. "Please don't cry, baby."

The dam broke and Brian did begin crying then. "I just want to have what everyone else gets to have!" he exclaimed. He didn't even care if it sounded childish or selfish. He wanted that same commitment that everyone else was able to give and receive.

Settling on something, Billy wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Gimme a week, Bri," he offered. That was when they would be leaving the Marines behind. Brian attempted to get more out of him, but Billy never explained himself.

Their transport home hadn't dropped them into familiar territory as Brian had expected. Rather, they stood on Vega 1, a popular tourist place for couples. "A vacation?" Brian assumed.

Billy grinned at him. "Something like that."

He'd left Brian poolside at their hotel for a few hours. When he returned, he handed a note to a waitress, having her deliver it to the blonde so he wouldn't see Billy. Inside their room was a simple outfit he'd picked out for Brian- a pair of black denim jeans with a soft cotton button down in white- while Billy bought the same jeans but with a grey button down.

Waiting outside the entrance to the hotel next to a limo, Billy grinned as he saw his brother exit. He looked gorgeous, and he didn't mind telling him so. The elder pulled a rose from behind his back, handing it to him. Brian smiled as he smelled it. "And just what are you up to?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You'll see baby."

They drove out towards the beach, stopping at a cliff that overlooked the water. There was an archway covered in billowy white fabric and Billy pulled him in underneath it, both looking out to the water. "This was a nice surprise, Billy," the blonde whispered, putting their foreheads together as he moved closer.

"Not over yet," Billy murmured. He placed a couple fingers under Brian's chin, adjusting so they were looking at each other. "Brian… Marry me?"

At first the younger's eyes widened in surprise, but then he became confused. "But… how…?"

"Well, nothing legal," he confessed, hands running down Brian's arms to clasp his hands. "Just want you to know that I'm yours and always will be."

Brian smiled softly. "That's all I really want." He kissed his brother softly before adding, "Of course I'll marry you."

Billy smiled, just holding him in his arms for a few more moments. He cleared his throat then, looking awkward. "I, uh, didn't exactly prepare anything so, uh… Here goes nothing?" The elder had decided that traditional vows certainly weren't them and figured that it was best he just speak his heart. So, he took a deep breath, looked Brian in the eyes and said the only words that seemed to matter.

"You're my one and only baby, and that's never gonna change. You're the best part of my day, my night. It doesn't matter what's been going on… All I need is to see that smile of yours and everything else just melts away." He brushed along Brian's jaw. "I love you, and I will love you until my dying breath." He took another moment before asking, "Brian Connor Johns, will you be my lover, partner… my soul mate… forever?"

Brian's smile was as brilliant as ever. "Of course I will." Not helping himself, Billy wrapped him into his arms, kissing him passionately. It was a couple minutes before Brian managed to peel himself away, laughing a bit. "Aren't I s'pposed to say something too before we get to that part?" Billy chuckled, nodding to go ahead. The blonde was suddenly nervous, shifting a bit. So he simply started talking, and hoped his words were as meaningful as his brother's had been.

"It's always been you, y'know." Brian threaded their fingers together. "No one could make me feel the way you do- loved, safe, alive… You're my whole world." His voice broke a bit as he admitted that, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before continuing. "I just want to stay with you always. I couldn't survive without you." He cocked his head, the hint of a smirk on his face as he asked the same thing his brother had. "William Jeremy Johns, will you be my lover, partner, and soul mate… forever?"

"Forever," Billy echoed, tears pricking at his eyes as he surged forward to kiss him.

When the pair finally managed to leave the beautiful spot, they had the limo drop them at one more place before taking them back to celebrate properly at the hotel. It was a tattoo parlor. They couldn't get rings- not without causing issues for themselves- and any other jewelry was either not their style or would be a bad choice tactically for their line of work. A tattoo was discrete, or at least what they had in mind was, and wouldn't raise any brows but could still allow them an outward showing of their bond.

Lying in bed after making their new marriage official- in the consummating sense at least- they curled up together. Their left hands twinned together and the pair looked at their new tattoos. On the side of their ring fingers were small infinity symbols.

Their love was eternal, and they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them that.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Brian groaned, the smell of antiseptic hitting his nose. His body felt heavy, and he scrunched his eyes to the light around him. As they dimmed, a graveled voice asked, "Better?" The blonde knew he recognized it from somewhere, but his head was fuzzy and he didn't particularly feel like trying to figure it out so he simply nodded.

He slowly started to open his eyes, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the lighting, which was turned down extremely low. Taking in his surroundings, it was clearly a hospital room and it took him a few moments before he remembered what happened. "Billy!" he croaked, trying to sit up, only to gasp in pain and end up right back down again.

"Take it easy," the same voice ordered gently. "Your brother's right here."

Brian turned his head to the side, noticing the bed next to his, scooted to be an arm's length away. The bars were even put down between them, so it was nothing for the blonde to reach over and grasp Billy's hand. The steady rise and fall of his brother's chest and rhythmic beeping of the machines around them, was enough to reassure him that he was still alive.

"How?" he asked, though the question barely came out because of how dry his mouth was.

He got his answer when he turned to look where he knew the other person in the room was. Brian's mouth dropped open, eyes widening, as his gaze settled upon none other than Riddick. He was sitting on a chair between the two beds, as though he were standing watch.

The convict smiled at his reaction. "Seems you two don't stay outta trouble," he mentioned. He wheeled the chair back, reaching onto one of the trays to grab a cup of water. Coming back, he held it out to Brian in offer. Thanking him softly, he started to drink as Riddick continued, "You've been out a few days. Docs repaired the damage but put ya into an induced coma. Somethin' 'bout lettin' your bodies mend from all the trauma." Riddick waved it off, clearly not understanding all of it. "They decided to wake ya both today."

Brian finished drinking the water, watching the convict return it. "You found us?" he assumed.

"Yeah… Despite the _valiant _suicide attempt, I figured I better jump in and drag your sorry asses in here before you both bled out." The blonde didn't even bother to hide his surprise.

A shifting on the other bed drew both their attentions. Billy squeezed hold of Brian's hand as he moaned. "Fuck," he hissed out. "What the hell happened?"

"Before or after we almost died?" Brian quipped.

"Dad's gonna be pissed," was all the elder could think to say in his morphine-induced haze. When he looked around, he spotted Riddick and cursed. "Where's my gun?"

As he was looking for his pistol, Riddick smirked. "I may have left them behind when I picked your asses up."

Billy glared. "That was my best pistol y'know."

Riddick only shrugged innocently, though there was still a cheeky smile on his face. Brian squeezed his brother's hand harder. "Billy… _Relax_."

"Relax?! _Riddick _is sitting in our room… Sayin' he saved our hides no less. And you want me to _relax_?"

"Yeah?"

Billy groaned, falling back to the bed. "My head hurts…"

Just then a doctor walked in. "Oh, good, you're both awake," he spoke. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," the brothers answered together, and Riddick had to bite back a chuckle as he moved out of the way. He took up a watchful position in a corner of the room, the doctor going about his checking of them both, telling them in better detail what the convict had already told Brian. The prognosis looked good, though it would take some time to heal completely.

"Good thing we decided to take vacation time, huh?" Billy groused.

"Well, it's just as well Mr. Dresden was there," the doctor commented. "Otherwise, neither of you would have made it." Neither merc missed the name, though decided not to comment, seeing as how it appeared Riddick had been telling them the truth. "We've already been in contact with your father." Both groaned and the doctor gave them a knowing smile. "He said he'd be here as soon as possible. For now," he concluded, "you need your rest. We'll make sure to manage any pain and continue medication to prevent infection."

With a few more instructions, the doctor left and Riddick wandered back to his chair. He didn't say a word to them, just allowed them to their private thoughts. The brothers looked at each other for a couple minutes in silent conversation, and Riddick was just starting to wonder if they blanked out on him when their attention returned to him.

"Thanks," Billy spoke, and rather than sarcastic or forced, he sounded sincere.

Brian smiled a little bit as he added, "Yeah, thanks."

Before he could reply, the brothers leaned in, placing a soft kiss to each of Riddick's cheeks. As they backed away, the convict cleared his throat, managing with practiced restraint not to blush or otherwise react. "Just don't make a habit of it," he ended up muttering, though he could see the twin sly smiles out of the corner of his eye.

"So how long did it take for you to bust out?" Brian questioned.

"Twelve hours," he answered casually. Neither bothered hiding their surprise. They knew Riddick had a rep, but it didn't change the fact it was impressive.

"Dresden, huh?" Billy inquired, referring to the bogus name he'd given the hospital staff.

Riddick shrugged. "Merc I just wasted that followed me from Tangiers. Not like he's gonna need the name anymore."

"Sure you wanna confess to murder to a couple mercs?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Self-defense actually," Riddick replied. "And pretty sure you two owe me now, so…" The pair couldn't help but laugh at that. They'd blame it on the drugs flowing through their systems later.

In fact, they'd blame the drugs for enjoying the casual banter they settled into as well. It seemed so natural though, the easy give and take. Billy was his snarky self, and Riddick matched him step for step. All the while, Brian was laughing and trading stories with the convict. It was nice actually, getting to talk to someone who understood the things they'd seen, the things they did, that weren't members of their father's team.

Riddick stopped in the middle of their conversation, head snapping up to look towards the door. Before either could ask what the matter was, the convict had opened one of the windows and ducked out. Not a moment later, Boss walked in. "The two of you are _trying _to give me a heart attack, aren't you?" he accused immediately.

Snarking right back, Billy didn't even miss a beat, "That depends… are we still in your will?"

That got a laugh from their Dad who slipped in between the beds to wrap an arm around each of them. Brian looked over his shoulder to the open window, noticing Riddick balancing on the ledge and peeking in. His lips quirked, watching the simple show of affection, eyes lingering on Boss for a minute. When he saw Brian gazing at him, he threw him a wink before disappearing. Billy, who'd watched the exchange, looked curiously at his brother, who only shrugged.

Neither of them were about to try and figure out the likes of Riddick. The man would continue to remain a mystery it seemed. At the moment, they were more concerned about getting back on their feet- and wondering how long it would take to get their father to back off this time around- than what Riddick was up to.

"You're both grounded!" Boss announced as he pulled away.

"Daaad…" the boys groaned out together.

Boss looked between them and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't 'Dad' me! I could've lost both of you! I'm allowed to be protective of my boys!"

Brian gave his brother a quick look and Billy wanted to argue but he held back as he knew their dad was right. "This was just supposed to be a simple stop over for us Dad…" Brian started. pulling Boss' attention away from Billy biting his lip.

"You should've had your gear! A lot of people know us and most of them want to see us dead! You gotta be more careful." Boss' small speech had the boys looking down at their laps, peaking at each other with frowns on their faces, knowing he had a point. Billy started to talk but Boss just pulled the boys close again. "I don't want apologies. We all do this at least once. Just be more careful." He bent down and kissed the tops of their heads.

"We will Dad," Brian finally got out as he lifted his head and met his father's gaze head on.

"Definitely," Billy confirmed as he wrapped his arms around his brother and dad.

Boss finally let go of his boys and took the seat that Riddick had occupied and asked, "Who brought you two in? The doctor said that someone literally drug your asses through the doors for treatment."

Their mouths dropped open as they looked at each other, having a silent debate what to tell their dad. Finally, knowing he was probably signing a warrant of sorts for Riddick, Brian answered, "Richard brought us in."

Boss crossed his leg over his knee. "Richard, huh? Guess you owe him some thanks for saving your lives." Boss knew he was causing his boys to be nervous, hiding a grin himself.

Billy spoke first that time. "I think he knows we're grateful." Which was true, but he also didn't want Riddick touching Brian again. Brian heard the underlying possessiveness that Boss hadn't been able to decipher just yet and he grabbed his brother's hand again.

Boss noticed Brian getting clingy with his brother and decided to give them a moment. So he looked around the room, more observant of the details, the open window catching his eye. He walked over to it and peeked out around the edges. Seeing nothing but air, he commented, "I see your rescuer needed an escape route."

Behind him he heard his boys groan and he had to let a smile show since they couldn't see it. His only thought was that it appeared Riddick sure seemed to be attempting to get in the boys' good graces, which by proxy were _his_ good graces. Boss figured that afforded the man a few days head start before he started the hunt once again.

In the meantime, he had a pair of overgrown kids to look after.

/End

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm rather curious as to what all my loyal readers think I should do with Riddick… I've hinted two different relationships thus far, and I personally love both ideas. I know what my beta readers are demanding, but what about y'all?**


End file.
